My Real Prince Charming
by Coffanilla
Summary: A series of One Shots of Emily and Zack if you guys love this one. Enjoy ZackxOC


It was a nice October morning. Tomorrow was the annual Halloween Banquet (It was my last because I am a senior at Bayside) that my dad and his boss would put together, since we moved here with my dad's company last year. It was a major business company that sold parts to computers. The parents and students at Bayside were always invited. This year I had a date, his name was Joey Dinero. He was really sweet and a great catch.

I arrived in jeans and a skull and crossbones shirt with converse. My books were in my hand as I was putting the books that I didn't need in my locker.

"Hey Emily, what are you going as tomorrow?" I heard Kelly ask me as I shut my locker. I walked over to the group of people that I was friends with. "Well, I want to make it a surprise for everyone. Let's just say Black Beard will be proud." I smiled at her.

"You're going to be a pirate?" Lisa asked. "I'm not telling." I sang.

"But I know." I heard Joey say as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You're not supposed to tell." I smiled.

"So are you guys going to dress alike?" Kelly asked. I shook my head.

"He is going to be one of those men on the covers on the romance novels." I told them.

As I was conversing to Kelly and Lisa about the banquet Jessie stormed to her locker. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Slater can't go to the banquet." She said in a sad tone of voice. "So you won't have anyone to sit with?" Kelly asked.

"No." She said into her locker.

"You can sit with Joey and I." I started. "The seating is usually four per table, so I won't mind and I'm sure Joey won't mind." I told her as I looked at Joey.

"It's fine Jessie, I don't mind." Joey told her.

"Thanks Emily." She smiled. Then the bell rung. "See you at The Max." I smiled to them as we went off in our separate ways.

I had one class with one of the people in my group of friends and that was English with Zack. "No, Shakespeare is very inspiring." I told him. "Hamlet's speech, 'To be or Not to be. That is the question.' Is not very inspiring if you don't understand him. Why do we have to learn about him anyway?" He teased. Him and I were having this on-going battle about Shakespeare, since we were studying him in English but I think he was participating in this battle to tease me about my love for Shakespeare.

"Hamlet's speech is talking about whether to kill or not to kill and the consequences of not killing or killing Claudius." I told him. "Okay then, Romeo and Juliet, they both die." He stated. I looked at him. "It teaches people to never get in the way of true love because something valuable could be lost, in the Montague and Capulet's case their children died." I told him.

"So I can guess that you will be one of Shakespeare's female characters?" He asked me. "Nope." I told him. I smiled at him.

"Awh but you would look so cute." He teased me as he pinched my cheek.

"Zack!" I exclaimed giggling. We always kidded around each other like this. Zack was always fun hanging around with when he wasn't scheming.

As I finished my giggle attack the bell rang. "Let's go." He said as we headed to The Max to meet everyone else.

As we arrived Zack told me to go inside. I shrugged it off and went inside to sit with Slater, Kelly, Lisa, Jessie and Screech.

"Where's Zack?" Kelly asked.

"Outside, he told me to go in without him. I don't know why though." I told her. Just as I finished my sentence both Joey and Zack walked in.

"Hey why were you outside Zack?" Kelly asked as Joey sat next to me and Zack sat at the end of the table.

"I saw some old lady have trouble getting into her car so I went to help her." Zack told us.

"I never got that badge in boy scouts!" Screech chimed in.

"I wonder why?" Lisa said as she turned to look at him.

"So what are you going to be tomorrow?" Zack asked me.

"She won't tell Zack." Kelly told him.

"Not even your best friend?" He pouted.

"Nope. You will just have to wait." I laughed.

Even though I met everyone last year, Zack and I out of everyone became close friends. I don't know why but we just sort of clicked due to our personalities. I would tell him about almost everything. We even discussed what we were wearing for last year's banquet. Last year he went with Kelly because they were dating and I was alone and jealous because I liked Zack a lot. I did get over my little crush though and a few months after Zack and Kelly broke up.

"Okay, enough you two, the rest of us have to discuss what we are wearing." Lisa intervened our fight.

I smiled at Lisa as I let her and the others discuss what they were wearing as I listened quietly.

The rest of the day went by quick and tomorrow was approaching. By the time I fell asleep tomorrow would jump out at me like a ninja would. When I went home I ran up to my bedroom and tried on my costume. It was of course a pirate costume. I mean that hint about Black Beard could give it away but I could have been his wench. I examined myself in the mirror. At Bayside I wasn't the thinnest or the heaviest girl there. I was average but I was really curvy. My hair was a wavy brown that my green eyes would peer out of when my hair covered my face.

As I finished changing into the clothes that I went to school in I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in." I sang as I put my costume in my closet.

"Hey Emily." I heard Zack greet me.

"Hi Zack." I smiled at him as I sat down on my bed. "What brings you here?" I questioned.

"It's about Joey and the Banquet." He told me as he sat at my desk chair. "Oh isn't it wonderful that I have a date this year? I'm so glad that I found Joey." I smiled at him.

"Yeah it is that you found someone." He smiled at me.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked him a bit curious of what he wanted to say.

"Uh, that he is excited to go with you." He smiled. I was really happy that he told me that.

"Thanks for telling me Zack. So will you tell me what you are going as?" I asked him.

"If you tell me." He smiled.

I squinted my eyes and glared at him in a playful way. "Not a chance." I smiled. "Well then, I better take my leave." He smiled at me. I gave him a hug goodbye as I laid down on my bed and started my homework.

**Next day final hour before the banquet.**

Well it was finally the final hours before the Banquet where there would be dinner and dancing. I was excited because I was going to bring Joey to the middle of this maze at the place that has a legend behind it. This duchess, Elizabeth was in love with a simpleton named John, and they would secretly meet in the middle of this maze and ever since they would meet there even though their love was forbidden. Elizabeth had to leave to England and told John to wait for her. Everyday at night he would sit there and wait till morning to see his Elizabeth again. After twenty years of waiting she returned for him. She took him to England with her and rumor has it that if you bring someone you care about the fountain water will turn red but if it doesn't the two people aren't meant for each other.

I was getting ready before Joey picked me up. I looked at myself one last time after I had applied my makeup. I heard Joey's car beep. I rushed down the stairs and out the door. I would meet my dad there later along with my younger brother. I looked at Joey as I got in the passenger side. His black hair was untamed as his green eyes looked at me and he mused a smile on his face. I saw the white shirt that you would see on the romance covers that would be big and the black tight pants. "Hello there." I smiled as I got in the seat and gave him a peck on the lips. I strapped myself in as Joey started driving to the place. I could feel the excitement building up in me. The Banquet was finally here and I was truly excited.

In within ten minutes we arrived and people were already arriving. Joey and I got out as one of the valet parkers would park our car. "Emily!" I heard Lisa call my name. I turned around and looked at Lisa. She was dressed liked Whitney Houston.

"Hi Lisa." I smiled at her as Screech was running behind her dressed as Michael Jackson. "Well, I see that you are dressed as a pirate." She smiled. I nodded. As she caught up to us the four of us walked inside. "Oh and Jessie wanted me to tell you that Slater decided to come last minute so they will be sitting together. "Thanks for telling me." I smiled at her as Joey practically dragged me to the other side of the room where there were other tables but my friends were on the opposite side.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"I wanted to be alone with you." He sweetly smiled at me before he kissed me passionately. I was winded and looked at him knowing that my face was red. We both sat down at our table as the rest of the guests were arriving. Joey and I were making small talk when my father started to make a speech. It has always been the same speech for the times that we had the banquet where I used to live so I tuned it out. Once the speech was done we could eat. Cola was served beforehand so we only needed to get food. The selection was more extravagant than last year.

"So you went as a pirate?" I heard Zack ask from behind me. I turned around and smiled at him. He dressed as Prince Charming.

"Awh don't you look so cute." I teased while I pinched his cheek. He playfully swatted my hand away as he laughed.

I put some ravioli, pieces of bread, a small finger sandwich and some small sweets before Zack and I parted ways.

We sat down and started to eat. Chatter was heard throughout the hall as was some soft classic music. There were two sections, adults and teenagers and a dance floor in between.

"It was a joke." Joey told me out of the blue. I looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?" I asked him still confused.

"This date, it was a joke." He told me.

"What?" I asked him flabbergasted.

"I made a bet with my friends that I would get to bring you to this banquet." He laughed. I was so angry.

I got up and looked at him. I had my drink in hand. I 'accidentally' spilt his drink on him. "Hey what was that for?" He asked. Soon I heard the entire room go silent and I knew for a fact that all eyes were on me. I then poured my glass on his head.

"For lying to me. I hate you Joey! You are a heartless pig." I yelled as I was in tears. I then ran off. I heard my name being called but I didn't stop. I just wanted to get out of here.

I ran down the stairs and quickly into the maze as I tried to find my way to the center. I couldn't believe what Joey had told me. I know that I fall quick for boys but still. I couldn't believe that he was dating me because of a stupid bet. I tried to wipe the tears away but they kept streaming down like no tomorrow. Once I got to the middle of the maze I sat down on the edge of the fountain. "Emily?" I heard a familiar voice call.

"Just go away." I cried into my hands. "Emily, I tried to tell you last night but you looked so happy. I was going to tell you but Joey wouldn't let me get a chance to talk to him." I heard Zack yell.

"You still could of came over to my table." I yelled back.

"Yeah but I just didn't know how. Even if I did he threatened to spill his drink on you." Zack called back still trying to find me.

"You could of told me before!" I called back sobbing.

"I found out yesterday when you went into the Max without me. I was going to tell you last night but I didn't want to see you get hurt. I'm sorry Emily." I heard Zack explain as I heard him enter the middle. I looked up to him still crying. I knew that my makeup was a mess.

"And know I was lied to by the guy I fell for too fast." I told him. He came over to me and sat next to me.

"Honestly I think everyone is upset with Joey and will probably get him back for it. Slater even got upset. I think he will put him in a headlock later." He joked. I looked at him a let out a small chuckle. "And no guy should treat you like this. You are beautiful and should not be with a guy like that." He added. I looked at him.

"Thanks Zack but I know you're just saying that to make me feel better." I told him. He gave me his famous smile.

"Actually it's what I truly think. I think you are too sweet and too beautiful to be treated like that." He looked at me. I could feel my heart pumping and the butterflies rising as my tears stopped. My feelings for Zack were coming back and I couldn't believe it. Was he telling me that he felt the same way that I felt for him last year?

"But what about you and Kelly?" I asked him.

"Kelly and I are just friends. I'm fine with that but I'm not fine with the fact that you have been treated poorly and that we are just friends." He told me. I looked at him shocked. I couldn't believe what he told me.

"You want to date?" I asked him as now I could feel that I was blushing.

He was looking at the ground and shaking his head yes. He then looked at me and smiled. "Yeah I do, you are fun to be with and to argue with. I love it when we tease each other. I like you Emily." He confessed.

"I like you too Zack." I told him as I put my hand on his. I smiled at him.

He leaned in and I copied until our lips were touching. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we passionately kissed for what seemed like hours but it was only minutes. I wiped away the makeup stains and looked at him.

"I believe I owe you a dance." He told me. He stood up and led me back to the banquet but stopped midway. "But we shouldn't waste a dance inside while it's beautiful outside." He smiled at me and we stepped back into the middle as he pulled me close and we started to slow dance. I rested my head on his shoulder and the rest of the night was romantic bliss that I felt that my happy ending with my Prince Charming was actually coming true.


End file.
